Godzilla 2014 Battle
by My Lord Doctor6735
Summary: As Godzilla is nearly defeated, he get's only one chance to restore the balance and end the threat of the MUTO's. (Spoilers for the new movie. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. First FanFic.)


As I felt the two creatures surround me and beat me to the brink of death, I thought that my end had come. In that moment I felt despair, for I believed that I had failed. Failed to kill the abominations. Failed to save the world. Failed to keep the balance. However, when I saw that the female had left its mate, I saw that the nest had been engulfed in flames. Obliterated. As I listened to the female's cries of despair at the loss of its unborn hatchlings, I quickly regained my resolve. I could not fail. I WILL NOT FAIL!

I quickly got up and bit into the male abomination's side, briefly spinning him around until I finally unclenched my jaws and let the creature loose. Its wings, however, were still intact, allowing it to use the momentum of my throw to gain altitude. I let out a quick roar of frustration, preparing to give chase.

However, there was no need, as the male circled around to attack me once again, foolishly thinking that it could defeat me without the help of its beloved mate. Thinking quickly, I spun around, whipping my tail through the air and striking the abomination into a metal structure built by the humans, hearing a satisfying crack of bone. The male had been impaled by the debris of the structure, giving a pained moan as it breathed its last.

I stood there for a moment, basking in my victory, letting my pride get the better of me. It was a mistake that nearly cost me my life, as I realized the structure had taken too much damage from the impact of my tail! It quickly fell, toppling over on top of me. I once again fell to the ground, quickly cursing myself for my stupidity.

As I was pinned, I lifted my head up and I saw a male human outfitted in a warrior's garb. We stared into each other's eyes and I saw fear. I was not surprised. I had expected the humans to fear and attack me, even as I was trying to save them. But I also saw something in this human's eyes that I did not expect: awe, respect, and… hope? Hope? I did not understand. How can this human possibly still be clinging to hope? It was then that, somehow I knew, I just KNEW, that this human had destroyed the hatchlings, drawing the female away and giving me a fighting chance.

I silently stared at the human for a little longer, just as the smoke was about to conceal me from his view. A few minutes had passed before I had grasped the fact that this human had saved me. SAVED ME! Somehow he knew that I was trying to protect the world. He knew that I was attempting to restore the balance. Inspired by this human, I quickly found my strength again and lifted the debris off of my body.

With the heavy metal off my body, I quickly scanned the area for the female. Thankfully, she was not hard to spot. I saw her attempting to move toward the ocean. Was she trying to escape? I quickly decided that it did not matter. She could NOT get away.

But as I moved toward her, I sensed a power near the water. Radiation. Her food source. My food source. I had wondered why the explosion had not been bigger. The humans had taken the holder of this radiation. The female CAN NOT regain it or she would simply make more hatchlings, with or without the male. I was too far away to assault her physically, so I summoned the energy inside of me.

I felt a great rush of power run through my tail, up to my spine, and to my head. I had to release it before the energy becomes unbearable. I breathed pure blue atomic fire and energy at the female abomination. She was knocked away from the water, wounded. I knew it wouldn't keep her down for long, so I quickened my pace. I reached her just in time to get behind her and plunge my jaws into her neck, feeling hot, wet blood rush into my mouth.

She screamed in agonizing pain, thrashing and trying to dislodge me. I tried to hold on, but the emotional turmoil she suffered at the loss of her mate and her hatchlings sent her into a devastating rage that I was not prepared for. She threw me off and then rushed towards the water, desperate to get the radiation container back. I was dazed for a while before I once again, got back up.

I knew that her rage made her too strong for me to assault directly. But I also knew that her anger made her blind to her surroundings, thus making her vulnerable to surprise attacks. I suddenly had a plan in mind. I saw her stop in the water, looking down at a floating piece of metal that must be holding the radiation. But in her rage, she failed to sense what I did. With horrifying dread, I sensed the power in the container was steadily growing. If it was not far enough away from the land soon, the results would be devastating. The balance would be broken. As I sneaked closer and closer to the female, I was surprised to see that same human male who had saved me earlier, on the piece of metal. What was he DOING THERE?! Did he not know that he will die unless he gets far enough away?

But unless I act now, the explosion would be the least of this stupid human's problems. Just as she was about to take the container and kill the human, I pounced. Caught by surprise and reeling from my sudden weight, the female quickly tried to bite into my neck, as I did to her. But I quickly got on top of her and using my powerful hands and claws, I forced her mouth wide apart.

I considered forcing her mouth farther apart until it ripped her head in half, but I did not have the strength for that luxury. Instead, I summoned the power inside of me once again. That all-too-familiar rush of energy was expelled from my jaws and into her mouth. I kept it up for a little while before canceling the flow of atomic energy. Feeling her neck weaken, I pulled with what little strength I had left and ripped the abomination's head from her body.

I roared in victory.

I had done it. I had restored the balance. Turning toward the floating piece of metal, which was far enough away from the land to keep it safe, I saw that the other human warriors had rescued the human who saved my life.

Content that my task was complete, I collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Darkness. That was all I could see. Absolute darkness. My battle against the monstrosities had taken its toll on my body. I once again thought that I was going to die. But unbelievably, miraculously, alive. ALIVE! I could not believe it! I opened my eyes and saw swarms of humans. They were all looking at me with wide eyes. They must have thought that I was dead as well.

Knowing that my task was complete, I headed for the ocean. Back to my home. As I reached the water, I turned back and gave one final, powerful, devastating roar. I roared to remind the humans that I will always be here to restore and protect the balance, no matter the cost. Even from them. I think of the human who saved me but I quickly push him from my mind. Yes, I would even kill him to protect the world. For my sense of duty outweighs my sense of debt. I then dive in, briefly enjoying the refreshing coolness of the water before I fully submerged and dived deeper and deeper. I was finally going home.


End file.
